mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Raleighopolis
**''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' **''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' **''Mitchell Van Morgan 8'' **''Mitchell Van Morgan 9'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 64/''Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U/''Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD'' *''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure era'' **''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure/''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure (2010) **Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2/''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2 (2012) *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood Of Redheads'' *''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games series'' **''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games'' **''Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon'' }} |appearances_in_other_media= *Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' original comics *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' 2016 comics'' |designer= |inspiration= |other_names= *The city of Raleighopolis *Super Mitchell Land (sometimes) |location=Earth |park_attractions=North Carolina State Fair |ruler(s)=Mayor of Raleighopolis |inhabitants= |visitors=V-102 Bison |final_state=Majority destroyed by Perfect Vapor (Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure) Majority cleaned & rebuilded by the people of Raleighopolis (Currently after the events from Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure) }} Raleighopolis (aka The Super Mitchell Land in the games sometimes) is a location in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. It is known for being one of the most famous and iconic video game locations of all time. Debuting as the main setting for the 8-bit Mitchell Van Morgan games, it also returns as the main setting for the 16-bit version of Mitchell Van Morgan games known as Super Mitchell, Raleighopolis was the first Mitchell experience for many people. This world is a picturesque paradise with green fields and beautiful blue lakes. Perhaps most distinctively, the soil is brown. Obstacles include crumbling platforms and spikes in the original iteration. The world has made numerous reappearances in later Mitchell games. Critics have also noted that some other games feature Green Hill-like aesthetic levels. It has famous for its many attractions including an amusement park, a hotel/restaurant, and a casino district. A train station in the city allows travel to the Ruins (mostly throughout the capital). It has a human population of 2,856,427 and a near-resemblance to Orange County NC, Raleigh, North Carolina, Leland and Wilmington. History ''Mitchell Van Morgan series'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' It is the main hub of this game. As Mitchell and his five friends collect the mysterious power stones to restore his peacekeeping North Carolinian city home before his arch-nemesis Marquessa uses them for Maniacal purposes (which he can visit his place anytime for rejuvenation from travelling much often). ''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' It returns as the main hub of the sequel of the last game. Raleighopolis, Mitchell's peacekeeping North Carolinian city home which he can visit his place anytime for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Here's a different point of view, He can collect a rainbow mvm coin to zoom to the special stages to defeat Marquessa by collecting all 7 power stones. ''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' Like it's pregames, It returns as the main hub for this game. The game begins when Mitchell and his friends learn about Marquessa's diabolical schemes, Marquessa now takes over the cities, factories, casinos and even his employees in the center of Raleighopolis and goes out to steal the seven Power Stones before his arch-nemesis Mitchell does. Mitchell also receives tell-tale reports of this nature as well and decides that he would like to give it to Princess Paulina. His reasoning for this is unknown, but despite this, he arrives before a consequently infuriated Marquessa arrives. ''Mitchell Van Morgan (leapster) It is the seventh time to feature as a stage level in the Mitchell Van Morgan leapster title. ''Super Mitchell series ''Super Mitchell'' It is the very first game to feature it as a stage level for the game. After Mitchell and his buddies saved the Super Mitchell Land from Marquessa and his robotic android army back in the Mitchell Van Morgan. This time the Ralieghopolis is under attack once again by Marquessa. Making matters worse, he also dispatched Mitchell's andriod-like counterpart & rival Metal Mitchell, to kidnap Kelly, find the seven power stones before Mitchell does & finish him off. Mitchell and his friends speeds into action to save the world, rescue animals from robotic slavery, find all seven power stones before Marquessa does and rescue their friend from Marquessa's clutches of world domination. ''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure series'' ''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure'' In the beginning of Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure, Mitchell goes to Raleighopolis for fun, and stumbles across Vapor, a strange creature that is wreaking havoc on the city. Mitchell defeats it, and later learns that Dr. Marquessa had released Vapor and is planning on collecting the seven Power Stones to transform Vapor into an incredibly powerful beast that can destroy Raleighopolis, so that Marquessa can build his Marquessa land on its ruins. Mitchell and Gavin go after the Power Stones in order to stop Vapor from obtaining them, and one was found in Raleighopolis (in Casinopolis, to be precise). Raleighopolis also plays a role in the other characters' stories: Martin finds three pieces of the Master Stone there, Amy lives there, and Preston and Bison both go there looking for Froggy. Eventually the heroes face off against Eggman in his Egg Carrier, defeating him and Chaos. In a fit of rage, Eggman fires a gigantic missile into the heart of the city. However, the rocket misfires and turns out to be a dud. Tails races Dr. Eggman to the missile and manages to deactivate it completely before the Doctor gets a chance to set it off manually. However, Chaos eventually obtains all seven Chaos Emeralds, and transforms into Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos easily destroys Station Square by flooding the city in an enormous tsunami, and proceeds to roam around the rubble of buildings submerged in the water. Super Mitchell ultimately defeats the beast and leaves the destroyed city in pursuit of a fleeing Eggman. Because of Perfect Chaos' destruction, the current state of Raleighopolis is unknown. ''Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2'' Ebony Nichole Lewis references Station Square in Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2, when Marquessa asks her where the last Power Stone is. Ebony takes out a newspaper article that states that Gavin was rewarded with a Chaos Emerald at Raleighopolis' city hall for saving the city from the missile. This may suggest that the city was rebuilt, or at least not completely destroyed. ''Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood Of Redheads'' .]] Station Square reappears in Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood Of Redheads as part of Blue Ridge Zone. However, it bears no resemblance to the one seen in Sonic Adventure, meaning it may be a different place, a new part of the city, or the city rebuilt after its destruction at the hands of Perfect Vapor (however, Martin remarks to the team that they should be careful as they don't know much about this place, which would suggest either that this iteration of Station Square is an entirely different location, or that it has changed beyond recognition since their last time being there). Other appearances In-game appearances ''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'' In Mitchell Van Morgan 64, Raleighopolis is used as one of the main hubs of the videogame known as Mitchell Land and it it bears a tight resemblance to Raleighopolis with grassy genre, clean homeplaces, Raleigh-styled city buildings, green hills, green trees, waterfalls, cardinals, and dogwood. ''Mitchell Pinball Party'' Even though Raleighopolis is not seen or mentioned, The North Carolinian Casino makes a reappearance as the main setting in Mitchell Pinball Party's story mode. ''Mitchell & Aang'' series ''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games'' In Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games, images of a ruined version of Station Square akin to the one in Sonic Adventure can be seen during the battle against the ice version of Perfect Vapor during the Dream Figure Skating event. ''Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Games'' In Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games, Speed Highway appears as part of the Roller Coaster Bobsleigh event. It looks near identical to it's appearance in Sonic Generations, albeit with snow and ice. real-world appearances Raleighopolis in Downtown Wilmington NC Nickelodeon logo in Raleighopolis.png Nickelodeon graffiti in NC part 3.png Nickelodeon graffiti in NC.png Nickelodeon graffiti in NC part 2.png The Nickelodeon splat logo was spotted in the city of Raleighopolis it was used as Forgotten Nickelodeon mural from a 1999 storyline from Nickelodeon. The Nickelodeon splat logo plastered on wall in an alley in downtown Wilmington? There's not much about it online, but according to https://www.myreporter.com/MyReporter.com, the logo was painted in 1999 for a Nickelodeon TV show filmed in Wilmington. "It's likely the Nickelodeon logo is from the The Snooker Reporter. According to the Wilmington Regional Film Commission, that is the only production Nickelodeon has done in the Port City." Citizens The residents of Raleighopolis are a diverse bunch, although their names are generally not revealed. Station Square's status as a booming city and a major tourist attraction has kept the residents happy for the most part, though just like other places it is not without problems. In other media Dark Horse Comics In the Mitchell Van Morgan comic series and its spin-offs published by Dark Horse Comics, Station Square, previously known as the "Hidden City of the Ancients", was an secret underground city created from the Hidden City Initiative. It is one of the places on Mobius that humans inhabit. When Dr. Eggman sought to control Chaos, the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Nate Morgan, an Overlander familiar with the city, came to Station Square to warn the people and later have their decisive battles with Chaos. As Station Square expanded into the United Federation, the city participated more actively in the ongoing war with the Eggman Empire with their allies from the Republic of Acorn. Following the Super Genesis Wave, Station Square and its history was changed to be almost indistinguishable from its video game incarnation. During the Shattered World Crisis, Station Square's proximity to a fault line from the planet's break-up left it flooded and heavily damaged, leaving to several evacuation efforts from the Freedom Fighters and R.U.N. ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' In the Nickelodeon anime-influenced TV series Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Van Morgan Jr., Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd and its comic series published by Dark Horse Comics, Raleighopolis was the main setting of the series for all the seasons (also referred to as series 1). In this media, Raleighopolis is the home of the series' main protagonist Mitchell and his friends. Eventually, Throughout the series, Marquessa mounted many attacks with his robots and thugs on the city, but Mitchell and his friends foil the doctor's plans every time. Trivia *The city and buildings in Raleighopolis have similarities to real-life locations, such as Hillsborough NC, and mostly Raleigh. **Raleighopolis is, in fact, an actual location: a large portion of downtown and "Old Raleigh". *In the scene of Mitchell Van Morgan where Mitchell first meets Scottie, the two race into a part of the city. This scene was based off of the junction of Broadway and 7th Avenue in New York City. *This city is similar to Empire City featured in Mitchell Unleashed. References Category:Locations Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Category:Super Mitchell series